


salty sweet

by orphan_account



Series: secondhand rapture [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, this took forever i know i'm sorry please don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasey never knew she could love another person so fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been, like, TEN MILLION YEARS since I posted something, I know, I am so, so, so, so, sorry!!!!!!!!!! I just could not for the life of me finish this damn thing until now. Please enjoy it, it took everything from me, my crops, my family, my cows, etc...

Jasey’s cell phone goes off at three in the morning, Robin William’s voice shattering the silence of the previously quite room and waking her from a peaceful sleep.  “ _I'm in the mood to help you, dude!  You ain't never had a friend-!”_ Cursing violently under her breath, she flings her hand out towards her nightstand and fumbles around but only succeeds in knocking the phone onto the floor.  Beside her, Bruce stirs awake, mumbling something she can’t make out.  The call mercifully cuts off as it hits the floor and she relaxes back into the bed, content to deal with it tomorrow.

“Who was that?” Bruce asks, propping up one elbow and rubbing his hand wearily over his face.

Jasey sighs, stealing some of the covers from his side of the bed and pulling them over to hers, curling up into a tiny ball underneath them.  “It was Roy.”

Bruce’s eyebrows knit in concern.  “You think it was important?”

“Nah, he’s probably just drunk-dialing me.  If it’s important then he’ll call back.  Let’s go back to sleep, okay?”  Just as the words leave her mouth, her phone starts up again.

“Oh, that motherfucker.”  Jasey throws the covers off and leans over the side of the bed to grab it, almost falling off, but Bruce catches her around the leg just in time and pulls her back.  She slides her thumb across the screen of her phone, a picture of Roy with his tongue sticking out displayed across it, and then raises it to her ear.  “Roy, you asshole,” she hisses into it.  “This had better be life-or-death.”

A few seconds pass where all she hears is his unusually loud breathing and she’s about to hang up when his voice, high-pitched and barely a whisper, comes through the phone.  “Jay, there is a baby in my apartment.”

Jasey blinks several times, processing this information.  “Roy,” she says, very slowly.  “What do you mean there is a _baby_ in your apartment?” 

Bruce makes a startled noise.  “A _baby_?” he mouths at her.  “A _real_ baby?”

Jasey puts the phone on speaker.  “Roy, is this some kind of prank because I-“

“Look, Jay, I swear to God, I got home from the bar and I walked into the apartment and it was just here on the sofa!  I’m freaking out, man!  I don’t know what to do!”  The sound of crying comes through the speaker and then Roy’s voice, panicked, “Oh, God, it’s crying.  How do I make it stop crying?”

Jasey and Bruce exchange a look.  “We’ll be right there,” she says into the phone.  “Just hold on.”

***

An hour later, Jasey, Bruce, and Roy are standing in the middle of Roy’s apartment, watching as Alfred changes the diaper of a small baby girl.  The baby coos happily as Alfred talks to her in a soft, fond voice and Jasey finds herself smiling as she watches them.   

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Roy says.  Jasey rolls her eyes, grabs an empty, grease-stained O’Shaughnessy’s bag off the kitchen counter and hands it to him.  He holds it to his mouth, but doesn’t puke, although he looks like he could from the color of his paler than normal skin.  “Does it always smell like this?” he asks, his voice muffled.

Alfred picks the baby up and cradles her gently in his arms.  “Yes, Mr. Harper, I’m afraid so.  It’s just something you’re going to have to get used to.”

Roy groans.

“I can’t believe you got married without telling me,” Jasey says, changing the subject.  She elbows him in the ribs.  “I would have made a great best man.”

Roy finally lowers the bag from his mouth so he can speak clearly.  “It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.  Besides, you were off soul-searching or whatever and I didn’t want to bother you.”

Jasey’s mouth twists.  _Soul-searching._   “It’s just as well, I guess, since things didn’t work out.  What happened between the two of you anyway?”

Roy sighs.  “Jade is…complicated.  It’s complicated.”

“And you’re not?”

“Touché.”

“So, what are you going to name her?”  Jasey focuses her attention back on the baby, who is currently being held by a slightly bewildered-looking Bruce.  She seems fascinated by the curve of his nose and keeps grabbing at it, even as he tries to discourage her from it.

“Um, Jade already named her.  It says so in the letter she left.  Her name is Lian.”

“Lian.”  Jasey tests the word out, a smile forming on her face.  “That’s pretty.”  She watches Bruce with the baby and something new and strange unfurls in her heart, something almost maternal.  The words are out of her mouth before she even knows it.  “Can I hold her?”

“Of course,” Roy says.

“Hey,” Jasey whispers softly as Bruce gently passes Lian over to her, the baby a warm, unfamiliar, but not unpleasant weight in her arms.  Lian’s big green eyes stare up at her and her tiny finger wraps around Jasey’s much larger one and Jasey never knew she could love another person so fast.


End file.
